you love me in a way
by Yael Lune Nonatsu
Summary: Peut t on trop aimer? Visiblement... Mais on ne quitte pas quelqu'un parce qu'on l'aime, n'est ce pas? Petit one shot sans pretentions merci mytiane pour la beta


hi! bonjour a tous

je tiens a remercier Mytiane pour la betalecture (dieu qu'elle m'a fait travailler! j'en suis ereintee! lol) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

**You love me in a way**

L'homme attrapa l'enveloppe. Elle était posée sur le lit. Blanche, rectangulaire. Une enveloppe tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait ni timbre, ni adresse... Elle n'était donc pas arrivée par le courrier.

Une seule personne pouvait l'avoir déposé là, celle qui avait écrit les cinq lettres qui dansaient sur le papier blanc, cinq lettres qui formaient son prénom. Il tourna l'enveloppe. Elle n'était pas cachetée et l'espace ainsi dégagé laissait entrevoir une lettre où il avait été tracé de nombreuses phrases de cette écriture nerveuse que l'homme connaissait si bien. Non, pas une lettre. Il n'écrivait pas de lettres, juste des petits mots : petits mots d'amour, petits mots pour dire où il allait, petits mots pour tout et rien mais pas de lettres. Jamais. Les lettres étaient toujours pour son meilleur ami. Il revint au nom inscrit sur l'enveloppe, c'était bien le sien et cette écriture, celle de celui qui partageait sa vie. La calligraphie si particulière du R que seul lui utilisait, le O s'enroulant sans jamais se fermer comme une cage dont la porte serait restée ouverte. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. C'était bien Heero qui était écrit. Il commença à avoir peur. Il avait écrit une lettre à son intention. Pourquoi ? Ca n'était pas normal. Il ne voulait pas !

Soudain, il rejeta l'enveloppe sur le lit comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Il sortit vivement de la chambre claquant la porte, remonta le couloir en courant, se précipita dans les escaliers, avant de se saisir de ses clefs et partir.

Il conduisait nerveusement et roulait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Cette enveloppe l'angoissait. Que pouvait-il donc bien lui vouloir de si particulier pour que cela nécessite une lettre ? Les embouteillages sur l'autoroute en ce début de soirée le ralentissaient considérablement et Heero pianota fébrilement sur le volant. Dans l'espoir de se détendre, il se décida à observer le paysage mais il se rendit vite compte que, étant sur la voie centrale, l'environnement autour de lui ne consistait en rien d'autre que les passagers des voitures voisines. Avec un sourire malsain, il entreprit de jouer les voyeurs se demandant comment vivaient ces personnes. Etaient-elles heureuses ? Ecrivaient-elles des lettres à leurs compagnons ? Soudain, il aperçut sur sa gauche un couple profitant des ralentissements pour s'embrasser avec passion. Il les vit ensuite se chuchoter des mots doux et rire bêtement, la fille arborait un sourire béat et contemplait sans pudeur son amant qui lui parlait doucement. Enervé par cette vision dégoulinante de bons sentiments, Heero tourna la tête vers la droite espérant qu'il serait là et qu'il pourrait lui faire remarquer combien ce couple semblait bête et idiot. Mais son envie fut rapidement déçue et Heero se rappela qu'il n'était pas avec lui. Le siège passager restait désespérément vide.

Revenant à la route, l'homme s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé à la sortie d'autoroute donnant sur la nationale 86 et tourna vivement le volant évitant de justesse la rambarde de sécurité. Prenant les petites routes, il essayait, sans y parvenir réellement, d'apprécier le paysage pour mieux libérer son esprit comme il le lui avait appris. Il était tellement concentré qu'il en oublia presque de ralentir quand il arriva devant la demeure de son ami. La voiture derrière lui klaxonna lorsqu'il braqua violemment mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et se gara. Remontant rapidement la rue depuis la place de stationnement qu'il avait pu trouver dans cette allée exceptionnellement animée, il observa la maisonnette qu'habitait son ami… Elle paraissait petite mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Les deux étages qu'elle possédait et sa grande superficie l'impressionnait toujours dès qu'il en franchissait le seuil de la porte. Une fois sur le perron il sonna… une fois, deux fois, trois fois… enchaînant coup sur coup…avant que du bruit de l'autre côté du panneau de bois accompagné d'un florilège de jurons à demis étouffés ne l'incite à retirer son doigt de la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit et il se trouva face à celui qui était le plus à même de le comprendre. Ce dernier le regardait avec surprise, en effet il était rare que son ami fasse tant de kilomètres pour le voir.

"Heero! Quelle surprise!"

"Il m'a écrit une lettre."

"Oh … je vais faire du thé, entre. On va en parler. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse fumante entre les mains, il reprit :

"Et qu'est ce qu'il te dit dans cette lettre ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Pardon ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas lu."

"Mais… euh… je ne comprends pas bien…"

"Il ne m'écrit JAMAIS de lettre."

Heero venait d'hausser le ton et son ami était de plus en plus surpris.

"Mais tu ne l'as pas lu alors pourquoi être si inquiet ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Un mauvais pressentiment."

"Je vois. Toujours les instincts du soldat, hein ?"

"Si tu veux."

C'est cet instant que choisit une voix claire pour s'élever.

"Trowa, amour, qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Heero remarqua seulement la tenue de Trowa. Il était torse nu, cheveux emmêles, pantalon à l'envers, mal boutonné.

"Quatre est ici ? Je dérange peut être ?"

"Il est arrivé il y a une heure."

"Trowa tu viens ou… oh…Heero ! Comment vas-tu?"

"Et toi Quatre ?"

"Bien. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? "

Heero se leva soudainement.

« Je vais y aller, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. »

Quatre le suivit vivement. Une main sur la poitrine, il attrapa le bras d'Heero et pencha doucement la tête avant de le ramener au fauteuil où il était quelques instants auparavant. Une fois que le japonais fut rassis, l'empathe le regarda d'un air si sérieux que l'asiatique en frémit.

« C'est lui hein ? »

Heero observa silencieusement ses chaussures un moment, puis, relevant la tête, il lanca un regard gêné à Trowa qui acquiesça avant de se tourner vers son amant pour lui répondre :

"Il lui a écrit une lettre."

"Oh ! Je suis désolé Heero."

"Tu étais au courant ?"

"Il m'en a parle dans sa dernière… lettre. Tu sais, il souffre et…il ne faut pas que tu te reproches quoi que ce soit. Il l'a décidé pour lui… il veut recommencer…oublier ce… Il m'a dit qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment mais que…"

"Heero n'a pas lu la lettre."

"Oh! Pardon."

"Hn."

Heero se leva et commençait à partir quand l'arabe le rappela doucement.

"Heero?"

"Oui," répondit-il en se retournant à moitié.

"Quoiqu'il arrive, ne lui en veut pas."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il souffre."

Heero ne savait pas quoi dire. Quatre connaissait visiblement le contenu de la lettre.

"Je rentre. Je vais lire sa lettre et ensuite je pense que je le ramènerai sans mal dans la chambre, parce que c'est sûrement ça qui le tracasse encore, cette histoire de chambre à part..."

Quatre eut un petit sourire navré. Si ce n'était que ça…

Blotti dans les bras de Trowa, il observa Heero rejoindre sa voiture en songeant à combien il était chanceux d'avoir le français. De l'aimer et… d'en être aimé.

-/-

Quand Heero arriva chez lui… non, plutôt chez eux, il faisait nuit. Sa moto n'était pas garée dans l'allée et aucune lumière n'était allumée dans la maison. Il avait dû aller boire un verre chez les Carter. Ce couple et leurs deux enfants étaient leurs voisins les plus proches et son homme leur avait souvent servi de baby sitter. A un point tel, qu'ils avaient fini par sympathiser et devenir bons amis. Il irait le chercher s'il n'était pas revenu quand il aurait fini de lire la lettre. Il reprit lentement le chemin de sa…non, leur chambre. Traversant le hall dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis comme d'habitude avant de heurter la commode faisant le coin près de l'escalier. Puis, toujours sans lumière, il commença à gravir les marches, remarquant pour la quatrième fois de la journée que la dernière avait besoin d'être changée car elle ne cessait de grincer. Lorsque enfin, il parvint devant la porte, il constata amèrement que la poignée se dévissait une fois de plus. Il devrait s'en occuper ou il le lui ferait de nouveau remarquer sur un ton excédé. Poussant le panneau de bois, notant au passage que celui-ci grinçait depuis près d'une quinzaine, il entra finalement dans la pièce où leurs nuits se plaisaient à se consumer. Soudain, il se prit à relever le train de pensées qu'avait suivit son esprit depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la maison. Il n'avait pensé qu'aux choses que l'on ne remarque pas quand on est deux mais qui nous saute aux yeux si on a le malheur d'être seul. Constatant cela, le regard de l'homme chavira un instant avant de se diriger vers le centre du lit où reposait quelques heures plus tôt la lettre.

La lettre était toujours là, au milieu du lit deux places. La seule différence était que le soleil avait été remplacé par la lune dont les rayons éclairaient doucement la pièce. Heero lança un regard noir au papier comme si cela pouvait le désintégrer et effacer ce qu'il devait signifiait. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du lit, la méfiance et la peur se mêlaient à l'inquiétude dans son cœur. Lentement, il prit la lettre en s'asseyant au bord du lit…

**Heero**

Son nom inscrit sur le papier de cette écriture si particulière le fit frémir. Doucement, il tourna l'enveloppe et, soulevant le rabat, sortit la lettre de sa gangue de papier. Il n'y avait qu'un unique morceau de papier qu'il déplia de ses mains tremblantes tout en se penchant plus avant pour entamer sa lecture à la lumière fantômatique de la lune…

**Heero,**

Quelque chose clochait définitivement. Il était excessivement rare qu'il n'utilise pas de surnom.

**Cette lettre est aussi difficile pour moi à écrire qu'elle doit être dure pour toi à lire.**

Ca c'était certain. Il avait toujours préféré les courriers administratifs : factures, loyers, impôts, abonnements, assurances… au moins il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Mais une missive, ça changeait beaucoup, et venant de lui… ça changeait tout… Alors oui, c'était difficile à lire.

**J'ai longuement réfléchi… savoir si je devais te l'écrire, te le dire directement, ou ne rien te révéler.**

Kami-sama ! Que de détours pour cette histoire de chambre à part ! Depuis quand un couple faisait-il chambre à part, hein ?

**Il me semble que ne rien te dire serait malhonnête…**

Ne rien dire ? De quoi diable parlait-il donc ?

…**et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'ai aujourd'hui plus la force de te parler en face. C'est pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. **

Voila qu'a présent il lui faisait peur au point de l'empêcher de parler !

**Heero quand tu liras cette lettre je serais loin.**

Loin ? Les Carter n'étaient pourtant pas si loin. D'accord perdu en pleine campagne il fallait près de cinq minutes en voiture pour y aller, mais tout de même…

**As-tu remarqué que la chambre et toute la maison sont rangées ?**

Heero releva la tête et constata à la lueur blafarde de l'astre lunaire qu'effectivement la chambre était en ordre. C'était pourtant rare avec lui.

**Aucune de mes affaires ne traîne. Sais-tu pourquoi ?**

Encore cette histoire de chambre à part. Il avait dû changer son fatras de chambre... ou alors c'était pour lui faire plaisir. Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

**Pour la simple et bonne raison que plus aucune de mes affaires n'est dans cette maison.**

Pardon ?

Avec une once de surprise, Heero se pencha sur le flan, bataillant pour attraper le fil de la lampe sur la table de chevet. La lumière l'aveugla brièvement et il secoua la tête pour faire diminuer les points de couleurs altérant sa vue avant de regarder autour de lui. Rien de ce qui appartenait à son amant ne dépassait des placards entrebâillés, il remarqua pourtant que son laptop était resté sur le bureau. C'était donc faux.

**Je ne suis pas très clair n'est ce pas ? Je n'ai pas explique grand chose.**

Ca on pouvait le dire.

**Alors soyons direct Heero.**

C'est pas trop tôt !

**Je te quitte.**

Il avait du mal lire. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !

**Tu ne me verras plus jamais.**

Tu m'appartiens ! Tu ne peux, ni ne doit, me quitter, me priver de ta vue, rien!

Heero tomba du lit et retint ses larmes. C'était impossible ! Ca ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas à lui!

**Je te rends le portable et le laptop que tu m'avais gracieusement prête. Tu les trouveras sur ton bureau.**

On s'en fout du portable et du laptop ! Je veux savoir pourquoi ! Hier, il me demande de faire chambre à part et aujourd'hui il veut me quitter !

**Tu dois te demander pourquoi. La réponse est simple.**

La réponse est simple ? Soit. Qu'elle est-elle ?

**Parce que je t'aime.**

Il m'aime ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ? Il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre nous !

**Et que tu ne m'aimes pas.**

Il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre nous ! Il n'y a que du sexe. C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit, non ? Ou alors ce n'était que moi ?

**Je ne sais pas quel chanteur a autrefois chante ça mais ça explique bien notre situation : **

**Tu m'aimes bien,**

**Je t'aime tout court,**

**La différence s'appelle l'amour.**

La différence s'appelle l'amour ? Je ne comprends vraiment rien. Si il m'aime, pourquoi partir ? Même si pour moi ce n'est que du sexe, il pourrait rester avec moi.

**Peut être que je me trompe. Peut être que tu m'aimes. Mais tu ne le dis pas, tu ne le montres même pas.**

Normal, je ne l'aime pas. Je n'ai donc rien à montrer ni à dire. Peut être qu'il veut des mots doux quand je le prends ? Serait-ce suffisant pour le faire revenir ?

**J'ai attendu, dix ans. J'ai espéré, dix ans. Et j'ai souffert, dix ans.**

Attendu ? Espéré ? Mais quoi ? Et pourquoi souffert ? Il était avec la personne qu'il aime, il ne devrait pas souffrir, non ? Est-ce moi qui suis trop insensible ?

**Mais rien n'a change depuis ce jour, il y a précisément dix ans, …**

Déjà dix ans ? Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'ils avaient du sexe ensemble. Peut être fallait-il du changement ? Heero réfléchit. Varier les positions ? Changer de lieu ? Il faudrait voir ca avec lui.

…**quand Réléna a signé le traite de paix…**

Ah Réléna ! Il devait penser à l'appeler. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu tous les deux. Peut être même arriverait-il à la convaincre de coucher avec lui. C'était son fantasme actuel et il rêvait de l'assouvir. D'habitude, il assouvissait tous ses fantasmes mais la, c'est Réléna qu'il voulait. Ramenant ses pensées à la lettre, il reprit sa lecture.

…**ou je t'ai avoué mon amour.**

Son amour ? Il ne se souvenait pas… Il était en train de détailler sans complexes les formes avantageuses de Quatre qui dansait avec Réléna. Alors oui, peut être. Il savait juste qu'il lui avait demandé si ça le dérangeait. Il avait dit non sortant à peine de ses rêves pour articuler ce mot et son compagnon d'armes lui avait sauté au cou pour une raison obscure à son esprit. Il avait ensuite eu droit à un rapide baiser et le lendemain, il débarquait de nulle part pour s'installer chez lui. Alors oui, c'était possible.

**Je t'aime trop alors je pars.**

Peut-on trop aimer ? Visiblement… Mais on ne quitte pas quelqu'un parce qu'on l'aime n'est-ce pas ? On ne quitte quelqu'un que parce qu'on ne l'aime plus au contraire ou parce que les nuits ne se passaient pas comme les premières : moins d'étreintes passionnelles, moins de baisers, moins de cris... A ce moment précis, Heero se frappa la tête de la paume de la main, réalisant que les dernières nuits, son compagnon s'était offert à lui avec amour et passion... Et lui, il l'avait pris comme d'habitude, sans prise de tête ni de question autre que sa jouissance personnelle profonde et complète. La différence entre eux résidait dans l'attitude ou plutôt dans son absence d'attitude... il ne l'avait même pas satisfait alors que lui avait jouit à chaque fois...

**Puisses-tu trouver le bonheur et l'amour. **

**Je t'aime**

Blablabla et blablabla… quand en finirait-il avec ses formules qui n'ont jamais eu aucuns sens dans une vie où leur formation de soldat planait encore.

Heero regarda la lettre et vit qu'il avait atteint le bas de la page. D'un geste machinal il retourna la lettre pour vérifier que rien n'était écrit derrière. Ne restait qu'un seul mot : son prénom. Il ne voulait pas le lire. Comme si en faisant cela, il rendait réel tout ce qu'il avait écrit. Il ferma les paupières douloureusement. Il était sûr de lui mais que se passerait-il s'il s'obstinait pour le punir ? La violence serait-elle plus efficace ? Ou le chantage ? Pour l'heure, il ne savait pas si il devait vraiment lire ce nom qui commençait à le hanter. Mais en y réfléchissant, que risquait-il ? Ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul après tout ! Il baissa son regard et doucement murmura le prénom de son amant de… combien de temps avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui, 10 ans.

**Duo **

Heero reposa la lettre sur le lit. Il était satisfait d'avoir réussi à lire entre les lignes. Duo écrivait toujours les choses avec une tournure romantique sans oser appeler une pipe une pipe ! Pareillement, il ne lui disait pas "prends-moi" mais "fais-moi l'amour". Que de complications ! Au moins, il savait ce qui n'allait pas. Il allait se rendre chez les Carter pour lui reprocher de lui avoir fait cette peur et il lui ferait la promesse de toujours le faire jouir à partir de ce soir.

Se levant, le japonais attrapa son blouson et ses clefs et parcourut rapidement les kilomètres de rase campagne menant chez leurs amis. Ceux-ci lui apprirent que Duo était venu dans la matinée leur faire ses adieux. Il déménageait.

Heero se rendit chez Trowa puis chez Wufeï. Il ne le trouva pas. Il se rappela alors que Quatre était de retour à sa maison de campagne. Et, effectivement, arrivé devant la maison de briques rouges, il vit la silhouette si particulière de son amant à travers la fenêtre. Heero frappa à la porte et un Quatre à l'air fatigué lui ouvrit la porte.

« Heero…

Je veux lui parler.

Lui parler ? Ca va pas, non ? T'as pas lu sa lettre ?

Si.

Ben alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Il ne veut pas te voir Heero. Respecte sa décision. Ne le fais pas plus souffrir que tu ne l'as déjà fait s'il te plaît. Va-t-en. »

Heero argumenta avec Quatre longtemps avant que Duo n'intervienne. Son ton était résigné et Heero comprit que s'il n'était pas convaincant, il ne le reverrait plus jamais comme il en avait été menacé dans la lettre. Heero parla avec Duo, longtemps, très longtemps. Mais il repartit seul. Il erra plusieurs heures en se remémorant les paroles de Duo, du moins, celles qui l'avaient le plus marqué.

" Je ne suis pas à ta disposition, Heero. Je ne me plierais plus à tes moindres désirs.

Mais tu m'aimes!

C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je suis parti, que je t'ai quitté et que je ne reviendrais pas. Pendant 10 ans, j'ai fait le gigolo. Je veux vivre maintenant.

Duo tu pleures en disant ça. Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Tu te fais souffrir toi-même !

J'ai souffert pendant dix ans à cause de toi. Je peux m'en sortir si je te quitte maintenant et je finirai par surmonter cette souffrance là. Heero, je ne suis pas tien. Tu m'as toujours considéré comme acquis et près à tout pour toi. Tu n'as jamais pense à moi, toujours à toi. J'ai été ton jouet trop longtemps. C'est fini maintenant."

Heero ne revit jamais Duo.

Parce que celui qui l'aimait voulait le haïr.

Parce que Duo l'avait trop aimé et lui pas assez.

Duo l'avait dit, "you love me in a way but not in my way."

Se décidant à rouvrir des yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés, Heero, assis sur un coin de verdure quelque part dans un endroit sombre de cet ancien parc communal, essuya la main qui s'évertuait bien malgré lui à arracher compulsivement l'herbe à sa droite depuis quelques minutes.

Se relevant d'un coup de rein souple, il passa sa main d'un geste résigné dans ses cheveux courts que le vent jouait à présent à désordonner plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Puis ramassant sa veste de cuir sombre restée à terre, il repartit d'un pas lent et rentra chez eux… non… chez lui.

* * *

you love me in a way : tu m'aimes dans un sens

you love me in a way but not in my way: tu m'aimes dans un sens mais pas dans le mien


End file.
